the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sound of Revenge
Sound of Revenge is the fourth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) season 3 and the twenty-ninth episode of the loud house. Plot When a mysterious prankster is pranking Lori, Leni, Lynn and Lana, it's up to Lincoln to solve the case. Summary The episode begin one morning, where for female screams are heard, which caused Lincoln,Luna,Luan,Lucy,Lisa,Lily,Rita and Lynn sr. to rush to each room to discover that the screams belong to lori, Leni, Lynn and Lana as each of them has suffered a type of prank. For Lori someone painted her both her legs with a type of pink paint that will not wash out for the next week. Leni discovered that someone have put an ugly nightgown/leotard outfit on her while she sleeps and she can't seem to take it off. Lynn discover someone have given her both black eyes, a broken arm and a broken leg without her knowing and finally for Lana someone have giving her room a total makeover making it all girly girly, even making her wear a girly girl pajamas. The parents then look toward Luan as they believed she was the one who prank her sisters, but Luan revealed that she couldn't have done it because of the recording of her sleeping. Just then Lincoln found four letter messages on each of the beds with a writing that said.... "today's the day your revenge has come, on this day what you have done will finally catch up with you." Later that day, Rita and Lynn sr. Gather the kids (Minus Lori, Leni, Lynn and Lana) and demanded to know who wrote the letter and the pranks. Wild each sibling explain that they did not pulled the prank, the parents threaten them that if someone doesn't explain by 5 o'clock , then the kids are grounded for the next month. Wanting to save himself and his sisters, Lincoln don his Ace Savvy outfit and recruited Lucy once again to help him solve the crime. The first thing was to investigate Lori's and Leni's room, where they found a small bit of the paint that was painted on Lori's legs on the floor. While Lucy didn't want to be close to that paint because it's her hated color, Lincoln look closely at the paint and had a strange feeling that he seen it before. Meanwhile in the kitchen Lori gave out a huge scream as the family rushed to see that someone has placed her cell phone in a pot on a stove, thus destroying it. As Lori cried in terror that everything she has had, the parents still demanded who did. As Lincoln told him that he's getting close to the case, Leni gave out a hughe scream when she discovered that someone has stolen all of her stuff with a letter saying that the stuff only goes for $200. Lynn also screamed when all her sports equipment all shown to be destroyed, some her football to her soccer ball even her baseball and tennis racket. Rita then told the kids that the grounding will go up to six months and the allowances will be cut in half. At 3 o'clock Lincoln, Lucy and the now recruited Lisa began to look for in the house to figure out who did the evil Deeds. Lisa is baffled and she couldn't believe that someone got through her security cameras without being detected. Lincoln then try to figure out what the first letter mean about today's the day and why today is so important .Just then Lana gave a big scream when she learns that hops is gone. While looking for clues in Lana's room Lincoln looks at today's date and try to figure out what's today so important. Later as Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa go downstairs to take a break and watch TV before losing the privilege, Lisa notice that an old rerun episode of the loud house is playing. After the first five minutes Lincoln came up with the conclusion and figure out who done it. With 30 minutes left before 5 Lincoln called a family meeting and explained the case. The first clue was the letter which states that today is the day that Lori, Leni, Lynn and Lana get what coming to them, the second clue is that the two things that happened to each of them are connected on the same day, Lynn sr. Then told Lincoln who done it and Lincoln explain that today is the day the episode "Sound of Silence" first aired and at the revenge are only going after Lori, Leni, Lynn and Lana because they pranked him just because he wanted peace and quiet. He then called someone out to reveal themselves, which the person did come out revealing it to be a 8 year old girl. The girls will be at herself to be Morgan Vire; vice president of the Lincoln Loud fan club and that she was the one who pulled the Revenge pranks. Morgan revealed that the Lincoln loud fan club hated "Sound of Silence" because they know Lincoln did not deserve the prank and that it wasn't fair for it to happen. So she spent a couple of years thinking of a master Revenge prank on the sisters for what they did to Lincoln and explain how each reflect the prank..... For Lori; the painted pink legs all of representation of when she used Lincoln as an ottoman when she gave herself a pedicure with pink nail polish and that the destroyed phone is also from when she said Lola destroyed her phone when she sneezed and Lori did not say bless you. For Leni; the nightgown/leotard outfit is from when she made that clothing for Lincoln and had her friends take pictures of him, and her missing stuff it when she said that Lola sold all of her stuff for free for breaking her tiara. For Lynn; the broken bones and black eyes is when she use Lincoln at a practice dummy and equipment being destroyed when she said that Lola destroyed her soccer ball for eating the last pudding cup. But for Lana she wondered why give her room a girly girl makeover if she she made Lincoln do random chroes and Morgan said she ran out of ideas but the missing frog and when she said that Lola killed her last pet Seymour. When. Lynn sr. Couldn't believe how a little girl with able to do that, he told her that he is going to call the cops but before that Morgan revealed that the second act of pranks didn't really happen as the dead phone Lori has was an old model that look like her phone as she kept it. Leni's stuff is in the garage, the sports equipment all just old one that she found in the dump and hitting them also in the garage. And as for hops it turns out that he was just in the basement. Moments later, as the police arrived and took Morgan away, Rita asked Lincoln how did he know she was here and about today's date and Lincoln revealed that it was because of today's episode that gave him the final clue. After that the parents agreed that the punishment will be a waste since none of them were the one who did. At the same time Lori and the other apologize to Lincoln about the plank and realized that it was wrong of them and all he wanted was peace and quiet. We cut to 3 weeks later as it was shown that Morgan is in a juvenile detention center and is spending the next 3 months plus doing 200 hours of community service. Upon exiting her cell, Morgan signed up for a pen pal program and is eager to meet pen pal, who is revealed to be Lola loud who is also in a in a pen pal program and Morgan leave you have a gift for Lola. Upon opening it, Lola sees it as broken pieces of her favorite beauty pageant trophy, upon trying to break the glass window between them to get revenge on her, Morgan walked away smiling after finally getting her revenge, as the episode ends with Lola being dragged by two guards. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Episodes